


With Your Hands Between Your Thighs (and a smile.)

by Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, brief drug mention, imagine they have accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a full year since they were first here, since the night they first shared a bed in all the right ways. Now they're together again with a simple request of <i>"make me feel alive again."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your Hands Between Your Thighs (and a smile.)

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by 505, obviously. Among other things.

"You're here."

Alex is panting, standing in the doorway of hotel room number 505 with his hand on the doorframe. He hasn't been here in ages, but the room remains the same.

Miles has remained the same as well.

"Of course I'm here," Miles replies at last, the smirk on his face staying there as he talks. "I'm always here."

It's been a full year since they were first here, since the night they first shared a bed in all the right ways. It's been a full year since Alex fell in love only to have his heart broken by being torn apart from Miles yet again. Their schedules are simply _always_ conflicting, you know.

"Well?" Miles says, moving his hands away from his thighs and reaching one out in Alex's direction. "What are you waiting on?"

"Absolutely nothing," Alex says, closing the door behind him and making sure he hears the lock click. "I missed you."

"Then get over here and make me feel alive again, Al."

It takes Alex only a split second to crawl into the bed with Miles, sitting up on his knees and waiting for Miles to move first. Miles is soon sitting the same way Alex is, his hands on his waist and their foreheads pressing together. "Oh, god, have I missed this," he says, but he doesn't give Alex a chance to respond, for their lips mesh together before he can. Alex lies back on the bed without being told and wraps his legs around Miles's hips. There's a moan as they suck and bite lightly at each other's tongues and lips, but it's not clear who it's from. Most likely both of them.

"I love you," Alex whispers, fingers tangling themselves in Miles's hair.

"I know," he responds. "I love you too."

Something about the way Miles isn't kissing with as much force as he used to, or the way that his hands feel so lightweight on Alex's hips, makes something stir a bit uncomfortably in Alex, but he chooses to ignore it. He knows Miles is only putting in as much heart and soul as he can into this.

Minutes pass by and by the time they're both naked, the white sheets draping down off Miles's back like a canopy with Alex's body secured with his, Alex forgets all about the hollowness he almost thought he spotted in Miles's eyes earlier. It's nothing, nothing at all.

"M-Miles..." Alex whines, squirming as Miles laps his tongue around each of his nipples. "G- _God."_

"You always make such pretty noises," Miles says, his lips brushing lightly against Alex's chest as he does so. "So gorgeous."

Alex digs his nails deeper and deeper into Miles's back with each thrust Miles makes, crying out _"Mi!"_ and _"oh, f-fuck-!"_ the more Miles pleases him. Miles's own noises are stifled by Alex's neck as he sucks and kisses every inch of skin that he can on it. He's sure to leave a gorgeous purple mark right on his collarbone, only making Alex moan louder. Oh, how he's certainly missed the magic of this hotel room.

 _"Miles, Miles, Miles,"_ Alex whimpers, opening his eyes at last and staring at the man above him. He looks flawless as always, and although his eyes aren't shimmering like they used to, they're still drawing him in, igniting something in his soul. "Mi, _please,_ oh god, I'm close, I'm c-close-"

"Come then," Miles says lightly, but Alex knows it's an order. "Come for me, Alex." He wraps his hand around Alex's needy cock and moves his hand up and down again and again, drawing out gasps and long whines from Alex's lips. All it takes is one strong hit into Alex's sweet spot and he's coming, moaning out Miles's name until it no longer feels like a real word and even then, he continues to cry it out like his only prayer. Miles follows not long after, falling on Alex's chest for a split second before pulling out and lying next to him.

Alex takes a bit to catch his breath before wrapping his arms around Miles, ignoring the stickiness he feels all over himself. "Miles," he whispers, "please don't leave again. Please... please stay."

"Alex, you know I can't," Miles sighs. "And by morning, these"-he points to the marks on Alex's neck, chest, and hips-"won't be here anymore and you'll forget all about why you're here. You'll think this is all a dream. And that's okay."

"No, no, it's not okay," Alex pleads. "Can't you try to stay? Please? Please don't leave me, please don't leave me."

"I'll be here until you fall asleep," Miles promises. "But after then, I have to disappear, you know I do."

"Will you be here again next time?"

"Of course," Miles says. "I'm never not _here."_ He motions around the hotel room with his hands and Alex watches them carefully. "I just can't stay _here."_ He pats Alex's chest, kissing in the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry it has to be this way."

"It's not your fault," Alex mumbles.

"We both know it is," Miles frowns. Alex hates admitting he's right.

It's been one whole year since the night they first made love on this bed, one whole year since Miles told Alex he'd be right back once they were done, one whole year since Alex found Miles passed out in the bathroom with a syringe in his hand. One whole year since Miles accidentally overdosed on heroin, one whole year since Alex has tried to forget about it all but failed, one whole year since their impossible affairs began.

Alex has been trying to bring back a ghost for one whole year. And yet, every single morning, all the evidence that Miles was really there once again disappears.

**Author's Note:**

> Assuming ghosts can have sex
> 
> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
